From Her Cowboy Boots to Her Down Home Roots
by Sherlocked-Dawn
Summary: "The song broke out into full volume, a not-so-awful mix of country and rock filling every corner of the bar, but I didn't care about any of that because Applejack had started dancing." Appledash, Rainbow's POV.
I placed my unopened bottle of beer on the table and sat down in the chair next to Big Mac who, besides Applejack, looked like the only two in our group that actually fit in here.

We were all at the _Salt Block_ , a rowdy country bar on the outskirts of Appleoosa.

The girls and I had come with Applejack to cheer her and her brother on as they competed in the State Rodeo Competition.

Day one was over, with both siblings winning a blue ribbon. Big Macintosh in bull riding and Applejack in hog-tying. Now it was time to celebrate.

Their cousin Braeburn who all but ran the town had told us all about how great this joint was and hey, any place with alcohol was a good place to me.

Bright neon signs and old framed photographs lined to wooden walls. A local band was set up on stage in the far corner and a loud, mixed-up crowd was dancing wildly on the dusty hardwood floor.

The low lights and altogether light and friendly atmosphere made for an awesome

way to spend an evening.

We'd called dibs on a long, rounded corner booth, big enough to sit six and add a couple of chairs at the end.

I looked around the table. Twilight was nursing a beer, her fingers tapping lightly in time with the song being played.

Fluttershy had already downed at least four shots, probably to help cope with the fact that she was sitting next to Big Mac, her longtime crush.

On the other side of Fluttershy was Rarity, wiping the rim of her martini glass with a napkin because, "these country ruffians do not understand the importance of proper sanitation."

Pinkie Pie had asked Applejack to teach her how to line dance and both of them were currently attempting to dance together, falling into hysterics every time Pinkie tripped over her own feet.

I smiled as I watched Applejack grab Pinkie before she could fall, sending both of them into a fit of laughter once more.

My heart started racing and a deep blush rushed to my face as mid-laugh, Applejack turned and noticed me. She smiled brightly, a tinge of pink showing on her freckled cheeks, and waved at me before remembering Pinkie who was concentrating on not falling over.

God, she was beautiful. If I could have taken a picture and saved this moment forever, I would have.

"Miss 'Shy? Would y'care t'dance with me?" I tore my eyes away from AJ and looked over to Big Mac who was now standing, holding out a large hand for her to take.

She looked at me panicked for a moment so I raised both hands and gave her a double thumbs up, offering her a reassuring smile.

"I-I uh, I um, uhh, yes! I mean, I'd love to!" She placed her hand on top of his and let him help her up before walking into the crowd of people and disappearing into the mob.

My attention wandered back to Applejack who was rocking her hips side-to-side watching Pinkie who was now doing the steps on her own with Applejack only giving words of advice when needed.

I gave a contented sigh as my gaze lingered on her.

"You know she feels the same way, right?" Twilight asked me.

"Hmm?" I replied, keeping my eyes on my best friend.

"I said, you know she feels the same way, right? I see the way you look at her Rainbow, but I also see the way she looks at you when you aren't paying attention. I've never seen her look at anybody else like that, it's only you."

I thought about it for a moment, the notion that she might be harboring the same emotions for me as I did her, it made my heart jump in my chest and a happiness spread to the tips of my toes.

I cleared my throat and tried to keep my cool by picking at some imagined lint off of my leather jacket. "Yeah right, as if."

"Fine, don't believe me. But watch her closely. Observe how she acts around you, her actions, her body language, everything. And then you can tell me I'm wrong."

I scoffed but kept what she said in mind.

The song ended shortly after and Applejack gave Pinkie a round of applause for her hard work before the chubby girl whispered something in her ear and walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Alright folks, we're gonna take a short break, but the DJ's been takin' your requests and is gonna play some songs so we can keep this party goin'!" the lead singer from the band announced.

There were whoops and hollers from the crowd, some raising their beers in drunken agreement.

The band made their way off of the stage as a new song came through the speakers, one AJ obviously knew because her face lighted up with a smirk.

 _You boys ever met a real country girl?  
Talkin', true blue, out in the woods, down home, __country_ _._

The song broke out into full volume, a not-so-awful mix of country and rock filling every corner of the bar, but I didn't care about any of that because Applejack had started dancing.

Not that half-ass-I'm-teaching-Pinkie-to-line-dance dancing, but full-blown-sexy-cowgirl-line-dance dancing. She was turned to the side, one boot crossing the other while her hips swayed along.

 _She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck,  
Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up,  
She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, _

_a bad mamajama from down in Alabama,_

She swung around to face my direction, eyes closed in bliss as she side stepped one way, then the other, clapping each time she moved.

It was amazing how she moved, it was graceful and practiced like she'd rehearsed it in front of her mirror a hundred times over.

 _She's a ragin' Cajun,_

 _a lunatic from Brunswick,_

 _juicy Georgia peach,  
With a thick southern drawl,_

 _sexy swingin' walk,_

 _brother she's all country,(shoot)_

 _from her cowboy boots to her down home roots,_

She opened her eyes as the chorus started and looked right at me, killing me with those half-lidded green eyes and ever-present smirk before lifting her Stetson off of her head and rocking her hips as she slowly spun in a circle, almost as if she was riding a bull, her tight plaid shirt coming up a bit to reveal her toned stomach.

 _She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised,_

 _she ain't afraid to stay, country,  
Brother she's country,_

The music got louder as she turned to the side, taking a sideways step towards me before moving her hips sensually in a circular motion, solidifying the fact that she had a perfect ass with every move she made. I'd never been more turned on in my life. It was almost as if she was dancing for me, and me only.

 _A hell raisin' sugar when the sun goes down,_

 _mama taught her how to rip up a town,  
Honey dripping honey from the holler in Kentucky,_

 _Get'cha flippin' kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie,  
She's a Kansas princess,_

 _crazy mother trucker,_

 _undercover lover,  
Thick southern drawl,_

 _sexy swingin walk,  
Brother she's all country (shoot)_

 _from her cowboy boots to her down home roots,_

Watching her was mesmerizing. Every move she made was flawless and sexy as hell. Every practiced step she made, every turn and spin was completed with flourish. I'd never thought that any two-step or line dance could be hot, but she had proven me wrong. If I died right now, I'd die the luckiest girl in the world.

 _She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised,_

 _she ain't afraid to stay, country,  
Nothin' but country,_

Her gorgeous eyes met mine again as she slowed down, back to just swinging her hips in time.

 _(Thick southern drawl)  
(Sexy swingin' walk) _

Then she winked at me and mouthed, "this is for you."

 _Aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now,_

I died. I died and went to Heaven. That was the only possible explanation for what was happening right now.

Just like the music, she held nothing back. She took out her hair band and let it drop to the floor as she stuck a thumb through the belt loop of her jeans and rolled her hips with each determined step she took towards me.

She stopped a few feet away, which I was glad for because I wasn't totally in control of my body and I was pretty sure ripping someone's clothes off in public was frowned upon.

It was like the background had just faded away into nothingness. There wasn't anyone here but Applejack and myself in this very moment.

She never took her eyes off of me and vice-versa. I couldn't even move. It was as if her simple gaze was holding me here as she danced for me. _For me_.

That thought went through my mind a few times before she tore her eyes away and spun around, grabbing her hat again and spinning, her golden hair following behind her.

 _Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots,  
Nothin' but country,  
Yeah, yeah e'yeaaah,  
She's country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots,  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised,_

 _she ain't afraid to stay, country,  
Yeah she's nothing but country,_

Even though the song was starting coming to an end, she still danced on, pouring everything she had into it, even adding in some nice footwork that would have been more appreciated if I wasn't currently sporting a raging lady boner.

She started walking towards me again, biting her bottom lip, and looking at me with what I could only describe as 'bedroom eyes.' That look alone was enough to make me melt into a puddle of goo.

 _She's all about the country,  
From the backwoods,_

 _she's a homegrown,_

 _down to the bone,_

 _she's country._

 _Oh hell yes she is,_ I thought as she stopped and stood right in front of me with all of her wonderful southern perfection.

I wasn't sure how any of this could get better, but I should have known never to say that because before I could blink, her lips were on mine.

I've never had a heart attack but I was pretty sure I was having one. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, all I knew was Applejack was kissing me willingly and I never wanted it to end.

Her lips were soft and sinfully sweet. I had kissed a few girls in my day but none of them, not a single one held a candle to her. She was perfect.

She slowly pulled away and I followed, wanting to keep our mouths together for as long as possible.

She grinned at me as she yanked me up out of my chair and wrapped both of her arms around my waist. I did the same.

"Y'know, I've been watchin' you all weekend. Y'ain't nearly as stealthy with your starin' as y'think y'are."

I blushed. "How did you find out?"

"Twilight mighta given me a nudge, but boy was I glad she was right." She kissed me again.

"Yeah," I replied breathless, "yeah, me too."

She chuckled before moving her mouth next my ear.

"Y'wanna get outta here?" she took my earlobe into her mouth and sucked, "tyin' hogs ain't the only thing a rope's good for."

My knees almost gave out. "Hell yeah, babe."

She clasped her hand over mine and started to make our way towards the exit.

"Hey AJ?"

"Yeah, sugarcube?" she held the door open and let me walk out first.

"Will you dance for me again?"

She smiled. "O'course I'll dance for you. Always."

And if I had been listening closely, I could have heard the "I told you so!" shouted from a certain egghead from inside the bar.


End file.
